Una Leona entre Serpientes
by OberynCersei
Summary: El último deseo de Joanna Lannister antes de morir se hace realidad: Tywin aprueba la unión de la Casa Lannister y la Casa Martell mediante el doble matrimonio entre los mellizos Jaime y Cersei y los hermanos dornienses, Elia y Oberyn. Las cosas se complican cuando Cersei viaja a Dorne y se encuentra con una (o varias) sorpresa no muy agradable a sus ojos.


**OBERYN**

Roca Casterly, año 281 AL

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que estuvo en Roca Casterly. En aquel entonces tenía 15 años recién cumplidos, Obara acababa de elegir la lanza a las lágrimas y la pequeña Nymeria era una recién nacida. Tyene ni existía.

Sus tres bastardas se habían quedado en Lanza del Sol, pues su presencia en las bodas que iban a tener lugar aquel día habría sido vista como un insulto. La madre de Oberyn, Princesa de Dorne, había montado en cólera con cada una de las tres, sobre todo con la pequeña. —¿Qué has hecho, mal nacido? ¡Estás prometido a Cersei Lannister! —Le había dicho visiblemente enfadada cuando llegó con Tyene en brazos.

Cersei Lannister... el nombre de su prometida, la hija de Lord Tywin. La fecha de su decimoquinto día del nombre había sido el escogido por su padre para la boda, o mejor dicho, las bodas. También su hermano gemelo Jaime Lannister iba a cumplir quince años, y estaba llamado a casarse con su hermana Elia. "No es hombre para mi hermana, que es mayor que yo", pensaba siempre Oberyn, quien la sola idea de que el regreso sería sin Elia le producía una mala sensación.

Cuando la vio en la fecha del compromiso, ella tenía apenas 9 años. Era una niña, por lo cual le sorprendió gratamente verla con un elegante vestido rojo y una bella melena rubia sentada en un lugar de honor. Estaba claro que aquella niña se había convertido en una mujer joven realmente guapa.

El viaje desde Dorne había sido agotador, pero había que atender esa recepción solemne y oficial. Llegado su turno, Oberyn se acercó y subió los tres escalones que daban acceso al trono y los sitios de honor del gran salón de Roca Casterly. Se colocó ante su prometida, cogió su mano y la besó

—Un placer veros al fin, querida. Estáis radiante —Dijo con cortesía y un marcado acento dorniense.

**CERSEI**

La hora había llegado. El sol brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho desde primera hora de la mañana en Roca Casterly, la brisa del mar se enredaba en su pelo y le acariciaba las mejillas."Por última vez..." pensó Cersei, mientras miraba por la ventana situada en sus aposentos el paisaje que rodeaba la Roca. Seguramente, Cersei no volvería a Roca Casterly después de ese día, por lo menos, no en algún tiempo. Su nueva vida empezaba hoy. Se iba a casar con uno de los príncipes de Dorne, Oberyn Martell, como su difunta madre había querido. "Lo hago por madre." Cersei se repetía esta frase una y otra vez. Era la verdad. Joanna quiso unir la casa Lannister con la casa Martell mediante el matrimonio de Jaime y Cersei con Elia y Oberyn, respectivamente.

Pasó toda la mañana con su tía Genna, que aunque no era su madre, era la única figura materna que tenía. "Hoy es el día más importante de tu vida, Cersei. Debes estar más hermosa que nunca." Su tía le había repetido estas palabras por activa y por pasiva. Todo el mundo continuaba diciendo que ese sería el día más importante de su vida, Jeyne y Melara incluso parecían más ilusionadas que ella, en más de una ocasión las había hecho callar, pues estaban empezando a molestarla con sus niñerías.

A medio día, después de que las doncellas la vistieran y la peinaran, Cersei y Jaime fueron llamados por su padre. -"El Príncipe Oberyn y la Princesa Elia de Dorne ya están aquí."-Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tywin, que parecía poco contento con la idea de casar a Cersei y Jaime con los dornienses, aunque, como siempre decía, era lo mejor para la familia, en esos momentos.

Cersei miró a Jaime. Su hermano estaba resplandeciente, seguramente no habría hombre más bello en los Siete Reinos. El pelo rubio le caía sobre sus fuertes hombros, y los ojos verdes, tan iguales a los de ella, estaban tan llenos de luz que incluso la hacían estremecerse.

En ese preciso instante, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, supo cuánto lo echaría de menos. Ellos eran mucho más que hermanos, ellos habían venido al mundo juntos, y siempre habían tenido un vínculo especial, muy especial. Su madre incluso tuvo que separarlos en alguna ocasión, cuando los encontró haciendo cosas impropias entre hermanos.

Ahora él se casaría con la princesa Elia ¿Llegaría a quererla tanto como quería a Cersei? Jaime la había prometido que nunca amaría a nadie como a ella, pero esta situación era nueva para los dos, quizá aprendían a amara sus respectivas parejas, quizá se olvidarían el uno al otro...

-"Ya están aquí, ¿habéis oído?"-La fría voz de Tywin hizo que Cersei despertara de sus pensamientos. Asintió y se dirigió al lugar donde tenía que recibir al príncipe Oberyn.

Una vez estuvieron en el gran salón de Roca Casterly, las puertas se abrieron y los dornienses entraron. Su prometido encabezaba la expedición. Iba vestido con los colores de su casa, extravagantes, justo como Genna la había dicho. "Los dornienses tienen formas y costumbres diferentes a las del resto de Poniente, debes saberlo, Cersei."

El príncipe cada vez estaba más cerca y cuanto más cerca, más nerviosa se ponía Cersei. Lo disimuló con la mejor de sus sonrisas, justo como la habían enseñado durante toda su infancia. Recordó la primera vez que vio al joven que tenía delante. Eran muy pequeños, pero Cersei lo recordaba muy bien. Estaba cambiado, había crecido y lo cierto era que, pese a tener rasgos poco comunes, el Príncipe Oberyn le pareció hermoso.

-Mi Principe.-Comenzó Cersei.- El placer es mío.-Se levantó e hizo una reverencia, mientras el joven de piel morena le besaba la mano. "Mi señora madre estaría orgullosa de mi" Cersei visualizó a su madre observándolos al lado de Tywin y eso la hizo sonreír. Ojalá estuviera ahí para verlo, pero desgraciadamente, hacía mucho que los había abandonado.

**OBERYN**

La vio sonreír y admiró su belleza. Por un momento, pensó que era la mujer más elegante y bella que nunca había visto, y eso que Oberyn Martell había visto a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, no muy larga aún tal vez, pero sí lo suficientemente ajetreada como para haber engendrado tres niñas.

Tras el saludo oficial bajó a los bancos, donde les correspondía un sitio en primera fila. Seguramente, Lord Tywin Lannister tendría que decir unas palabras. Oberyn se dedicó a lanzar miradas a su prometida, guiñándole un ojo furtivo en una de ellas, jugando a que nadie se diese cuenta, ya que todos estaban atentos a las palabras del Señor de Roca Casterly.

**CERSEI**

Tras ese primer contacto con su prometido, Cersei dirigió la mirada a su padre, que ahora iba a decir unas palabras. Terminó el discurso deseando que esa unión, entre Martells y Lannisters, fuera beneficiosa tanto para Dorne como para Roca Casterly y los Siete Reinos en general, pero Cersei no había podido prestado demasiada atención a todo lo que su señor padre había dicho, pues Oberyn no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y en más de una ocasión le había echado miradas provocadoras. Por su parte, Cersei no se intimidó, sino que le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió. Ella era una leona, y nadie le haría sonrojarse, ni siquiera su prometido.

Desvió la mirada por unos segundos hacia su hermano Jaime, que miraba a Elia de manera muy diferente a como Oberyn la miraba a ella. Eso la hizo sentirse más tranquila, aunque realmente no sabía por qué. Quizá una parte de ella deseaba que a su hermano no le hubiese gustado la dorniense, "Aunque es hermosa, no tiene ni la mitad de belleza que yo" pensó, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la princesa, que hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza asintiendo, a modo de saludo.

Una vez su padre dejó de hablar, se empezó a poner todo en orden para que el banquete diese comienzo. Cersei creyó conveniente acercarse a Oberyn, su tía le había aconsejado que aprovechase todas las oportunidades que tuviese para conocerle un poco más antes de pronunciar las palabras ante el septon- De este modo, sería mucho más fácil para ella saber cómo tratarle, algo primordial, a fin de cuentas, iba a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. -Príncipe Oberyn, antes no os lo he dicho, pero espero que la ceremonia sea de vuestro agrado. Tywin, mi padre, ha estado trabajando en ello durante semanas.-Lo cierto era que su padre había encargado a Genna que lo hiciera, estaba muy ocupado como para encargarse del asunto y no le hacía demasiada gracia esa boda, así que no quiso malgastar tiempo en ello.-Y.. cuando queráis os puedo enseñar la Roca, si es que no os acordáis de cómo es.

Cersei miró a Oberyn directamente a los ojos por primera vez. Eran negros, profundos y desafiantes. De la misma manera que su sonrisa en esos momentos era dulce y un tanto traviesa.

**OBERYN**

Le gustó ver que Cersei Lannister tomase la iniciativa para hablarle. No la conocía, pero eso indicaba que era una joven decidida, muy lejos de la niña timorata y miedosa que había estado temiendo encontrarse.

—Seguro que la ceremonia es inolvidable —dijo con total corrección —y seguro que vuestro padre no ha escatimado en esfuerzos con la doble celebración. En todo Poniente se sabe que es un hombre noble, rico y poderoso —añadió, repitiendo las tres palabras que su propia madre siempre repetía acerca de su futuro suegro.

Ante sus palabras de conocer Roca Casterly, no le parecía mala idea en absoluto. Aquel enorme castillo-fortaleza había atraído su atención desde que lo vio en su adolescencia, en aquella primera visita en la que se sellaron los correspondientes matrimonios.

—Me encantaría dar un paseo con vos aprovechando este soleado día —respondió gustoso a la propuesta. —Vamos a casarnos, deberíamos conocernos mejor, y eso incluye conocer vuestro hogar, como pronto vos conoceréis el mío... —añadió, acordándose de que aparte de un paseo por los Jardines de Lanza del Sol, por los interiores del Palacio Antiguo, por las playas y el puerto, debería presentarle a tres niñas que, según su madre, manchaban el buen nombre de la Casa Martell...

**CERSEI**

Pese a todo el alboroto que estaba pasando a su alrededor, Cersei trató de escuchar las palabras del Príncipe con total atención. Asintió mientras hablaba de su padre. En todos los rincones de Poniente se sabía que Tywin Lannister era uno de los hombres más poderosos de los Siete Reinos, había llevado el nombre de la Casa Lannister a donde merecía, y sin duda, su familia era la más rica. Muchos darían lo que fuera por tener una cuarta parte de lo que se escondía en las minas de Roca Casterly.

-Veo que conocéis bien a mi padre, todo lo que habéis dicho es verdad.-Dijo en tono orgulloso, como no podía ser de otra manera. El único que manchaba el nombre de los Lannister, era Tyrion, el enano deforme. Con la imagen de Tyrion en la cabeza, recordó la primera vez que Oberyn y Elia de Dorne pisaron Roca Casterly. Hacía muchos años, pero aún se acordaba de cuando les enseñó a Tyrion. Pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, se habían dicho muchas cosas de ese enano, y la realidad era mucho peor.

Por suerte, ahora le iría a enseñar los rincones de la Roca y perdería de vista a su hermano pequeño, que estaba en la sala, junto con su tío Kevan.

-Si estáis listo, mi Príncipe, podemos empezar por la Galería Dorada, se encuentra aquí al lado, seguro que os gusta. Yo estoy deseosa de ver los Jardines del Agua, me han dicho que son preciosos... y que ayudan a soportar el calor de Dorne.-

A decir verdad, Cersei no tenía ganas de ir a Dorne, no quería dejar a su hermano en Roca Casterly con Elia, pero debía hacerlo. No podía permitirse inseguridad ni temor en un momento como ese. "Un león nunca tiene miedo".-Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, mientras salía de la Sala de la mano de su prometido.

**OBERYN**

Oberyn Martell no sabía qué era la "Galería Dorada" de la que le hablaba su prometida. Sí, hacía seis años había estado en aquel mismo lugar, pero en aquel momento no prestó mucha atención a cómo se llamaban las dependencias y lugares de Roca Casterly. Por donde estaba y por el nombre, esperaba algo ostentoso y lujoso. Por otra parte, le complació oír cómo Cersei hablaba de los Jardines del Agua. Quizá, ella se había preocupado más que él por saber sobre Dorne "no en vano, va a vivir allí...", pensó el Príncipe Oberyn.

—En efecto, los baños en los Jardines del Agua os vendrán muy bien para combatir el calor. Y ahora, vayamos a ver la Galería Dorada de la que me habláis, querida —dijo, al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo de forma cortés, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde estaba su madre, la Princesa de Dorne, la mujer más poderosa del Sur. Pero no prestaba atención "resulta irónico", pensó "tanto tiempo con la letanía de que quería verme comportarme como todo un caballero con mi prometida, y ahora que lo hago, no aparta su atención de la conversación que mantenía con Lord Tywin". El pensamiento de un posible 'tercer matrimonio' le hizo soltar una risita, de la cual se pareció percatarse Cersei...

**CERSEI**

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la gran sala, por primera vez solos, Cersei miró de reojo a su prometido. Tenía la sensación de que era un joven educado, pero a la vez escondía algo en su mirada que la atraía. Quizá era la forma de hablar que tenía y la forma de mirarla, seductor cuanto menos, y a la misma vez delicado. Los hombres la habían mirada de forma atrevida desde que a Cersei le había llegado por primera vez la sangre de la luna. Decían que era muy hermosa, y a veces parecía que la desnudaban con la mirada, aunque a ella no le importaban esas miradas, no se atreverían a tocarla sin el consentimiento de su señor padre, todos sabían que no podían desafiar al señor de Roca Casterly.

-Por aquí, mi Príncipe.-Se desviaron por un pequeño túnel, iluminado por velas a ambos lados del pasillo. Lo peor de Roca Casterly eran sus pasadizos, fríos y extremadamente estrechos. Eso hizo que Cersei y Oberyn tuvieran que ir muy cerca el uno del otro hasta llegar a la Galería Dorada. Estando tan próxima a él, a Cersei le llegó incluso el olor del Príncipe de Dorne, y le gustó. Era extravagante y diferente, como todo él.-Los jardines del agua seguro que son mucho más cómodos que estos pasadizos estrechos y fríos de la Roca.-Bromeó Cersei justo cuando llegaron a su destino.

Era una estancia grande, no tanto como el salón del que habían salido, pero era amplia y le permitió separarse un poco de él, aunque la compañía tan cercana no la había molestado en absoluto, para su sorpresa.-Aquí guardamos algunos de las reliquias de mi casa, muchas de ellas provienen de Lann el Astuto y hay otras que son de mi difunta madre. Joyas, sobre todo.-Miró a Oberyn y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, él parecía tan a gusto con ella como Cersei lo estaba con él. "Quizá fue buena idea la de mi señora madre." Pensó, mientras le enseñaba a Oberyn las reliquias. Algún día le contaría que fue ella quien los prometió y que por respetar sus deseos, Cersei accedió a alejarse de su querido hermano y empezar una vida con un extraño.

**OBERYN**

Oberyn pensó que tenía algo de fortuna, pues no todos los hombres que tienen concertado su matrimonio tienen la fortuna de pasar un rato a solas con la que sería su esposa. La estrechez del pasillo hacía que caminaran muy juntos. Al Príncipe dorniense le gustaba que Cersei mostrara decisión e iniciativa. Cualquier otra damisela joven en su lugar estaría sonrojada sin saber qué hacer o decir en una situación incómoda, pero la hija de Lord Tywin Lannister sabía manejar esa situación con maestría.

—Os gustarán los Jardines del Agua, os lo prometo. Y los jardines del Palacio Antiguo. Dorne es muy diferente a todo esto, pero intentaré que poco a poco lo sintáis como un hogar... —le dijo con una extraña sinceridad.

Esa predisposición positiva le hizo admirar con mejor actitud aquella estancia donde posiblemente estaba reunida la colección más lujosa y cara de los Siete Reinos. No en vano, las lenguas pueblerinas llegaban a mofarse de que el Señor de la Roca "cagaba oro". Nada menos... "Pues si no lo defeca, desde luego sabe guardarlo muy bien", pensó el dorniense, admirado. "A Elia no le faltará de nada", se dejó decir en su cabeza, aunque la idea de volver sin ella... no imaginaba una Lanza del Sol sin su hermana.

En un momento dado, el carácter curioso y atrevido de Oberyn salió a relucir. Cogió un collar dorado fino con un colgante de un león tallado en el mismo oro y se acercó a su prometida, se colocó frente a ella y se lo puso. —Un león para la leona... —dijo con un cierto tono seductor, mientras acarició sin ningún pudor su mejilla con suavidad, esperando su reacción al evidente acercamiento...

**CERSEI**

"intentaré que poco a poco lo sintáis como un hogar..."- Cersei iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para adecuarse al estilo de vida dorniense, si es que alguna vez llegaba a hacerlo, pero agradeció con una sonrisa las palabras de Oberyn.  
La idea de vivir lejos de Roca Casterly y lejos de Jaime no le hacía ninguna gracia. Estaba completamente segura de que vivir separada de su otra mitad sería muy duro. No obstante, había oído que Oberyn y Elia se querían mucho, que eran casi inseparables, así que no pasarían mucho tiempo sin verse. Con suerte, Jaime y ella podrían escaparse en una de esas visitas y pasar un tiempo juntos. Cersei sabía que lo necesitaría, y Jaime más incluso que ella.

Dieron un corto paseo por la estancia, Oberyn parecía curioso, seguramente había oído muchas cosas sobre la riqueza de los Lannister. Las minas de oro eran lo más famoso de Roca Casterly, ya que eran las minas más abundantes y por lo que se conocía a su padre. El Guardián de Occidente era el hombre más rico de todo Poniente, se hacían bromas sobre ello, pero nunca delante de él. Nadie se atrevía.

En uno de los aparadores de la Sala, había unos colgantes de la colección de Joanna. Vio como Oberyn se paraba delante de ellos y cogía uno. Era su favorito. Llevaba un león tallado en oro, desde muy pequeña le había gustado ese colgante en especial. Recordaba a su padre poniéndoselo en el cuello a su madre. Eran recuerdos borrosos, ella era muy pequeña, pero aún así, seguían en su mente.

No supo con toda seguridad cual era la intención de Oberyn al pararse frente a él y cogerlo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la expresión de sus ojos, no le hicieron falta las palabras para saberlo. Cersei se recogió el pelo para que su prometido pudiera ponérselo con más facilidad. "Un león para una leona..." le dijo, en tono seductor, acompañándolo con una suave caricia en la mejilla. Era el primer contacto directo e intimo que tenía con su prometido, y Cersei estaba a gusto con ello. Le gustó el gesto y le encantaron las palabras.

Una vez Oberyn le puso el colgante, Cersei dejó que el pelo le cayera sobre los hombros y clavó sus ojos verdes en los negros del atractivo hombre que tenía enfrente.- Es uno de mis favoritos, por no decir mi favorito. Habéis elegido bien, tenéis muy buen gusto.- Sonrió y se acercó a él con decisión para dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla derecha. Se sorprendió a si misma al hacerlo, pero no se arrepintió, había sido un impulso, lo hizo sin pensar. -Quizá deberíamos ir a la puerta del león y luego volver, se preguntarán donde estamos.-Dijo con sutileza, sin desviar la vista de sus ojos, cada vez más familiares.

**OBERYN**

"Se preguntarán dónde estamos", le acababa de decir Cersei Lannister. —Tenéis razón, hay que volver —le respondió, pero sin moverse ni dejar de mirarla. Estaba allí, frente a él: su melena rubia radiante, sus ojos verdes mirándole al rostro, sus labios rojizos que casaban perfectamente con su vestimenta... y ese colgante Lannister de oro. Antes de iniciar la marcha de regreso, Oberyn sacó el lado impulsivo de su ser, ninguna mujer que lo hubiera mirado así, en la distancia corta, se había ido sin su beso, y sería injusto que su prometida se quedara sin él.

Así las cosas, el Príncipe dorniense acercó sus labios a los de Cersei, dejando en ellos un beso que apenas duró unos segundos. Lo suficiente para deleitarse interiormente con su tacto. Eran suaves y bellos, y despertaron en él cierto deseo que, dadas las circunstancias, debía controlarse. Incluso Oberyn Martell tenía sus códigos internos. Se quedó mirándola, y como si nada hubiera pasado, sonrió y le dijo —¿Vamos?

**CERSEI**

La reacción de su prometido la dejó sin palabras. No esperaba que Oberyn le fuera a dar un beso en ese momento. Pero a Cersei le gustó. Había sido un beso rápido, pero se notaba que tenía experiencia a la hora de besar, se notaba que el príncipe de Dorne sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, incluso a una tan peculiar como Cersei. El detalle del colgante le había encantado, y el beso de después no fue menos.

Cersei recordó las veces que había bajado con Jaime a esa sala con la intención de esconderse de sus padres, para jugar a juegos de niños. Al principio eran juegos inocentes, pero pronto dejaron de serlo. Lo que acababa de suceder con Oberyn había sucedido con Jaime en innumerables ocasiones, e incluso habían llegado a más. Por suerte para Cersei, su primer sangrado llegó hacía relativamente poco tiempo, y desde ese momento, no había tenido ninguna relación con su hermano. Su tía le había dicho que normalmente las niñas se hacen mujeres a más temprana edad, pero ella no necesitaba de la sangre de la luna para ser una mujer de verdad, porque ella era más que una simple doncella, ella era una leona.

Cogiendo del brazo a su prometido, Cersei tomó la iniciativa para salir, después de todo, era ella la que sabía el camino de vuelta.-No es fácil perderse por aquí, el camino es recto y estrecho, no tiene pérdida.-Dijo, mientras pasaban por el estrecho pasillo que, otra vez, volvía a acercarlos.- Contadme, mi Príncipe, ¿qué piensa vuestra madre de mi? Sé que Joanna y ella eran muy amigas. -"De hecho, ella la conoce mejor que yo, su propia hija." siempre que recordaba a su madre, una mezcla de rabia y pesar se apoderaba de su ser.

**OBERYN**

La pregunta sobre su madre le cogió algo desprevenido... y la mente de Oberyn voló al pasado para hallar la respuesta.

—¿Otra bastarda? ¿Otra? —había gritado con cólera su madre cuando el joven Príncipe regresó de Antigua con una niña de pocos meses en brazos —Lord Tywin ha aceptado en secreto tus otros dos deslices como errores de juventud ¿pero cómo le explicamos ahora que, tras cerrar el compromiso, has traído otra niña? ¿Cómo? —nunca nadie había visto a la Princesa de Dorne así, tan fuera de sí —Oberyn, tendrás que ser tú ¿me entiendes? Tú, te plantarás delante de Cersei Lannister y afrontarás tu error. A ver si lo que no he conseguido yo como madre, lo consigue ella como esposa. Una auténtica dama noble, de alta cuna, digna de engendrar nuevos Martell y que merece un respeto como mujer, espero que con ella llegues a aprender. —El discurso de su madre terminó ante un Oberyn petrificado. El portazo con que se marchó de la estancia hizo que la pequeña Tyene se despertara y comenzara a llorar.

—Siempre hablaba de vos como una auténtica dama noble de alta cuna, digna de engendrar nuevos Martell —afirmó como respuesta, parafraseando a su madre y esperando que aquellas palabras fueran del agrado de Cersei. Al poco, llegaron de nuevo a la sala de la que habían partido.

**CERSEI**

Después de un ajetreado día de bienvenidas y reuniones entre su prometido y su padre, la hora había llegado. En su interior, Cersei tenía una mezcla indescifrable de sentimientos. Lo más seguro es que todas las mujeres se sintieran igual que ella en un momento tan especial como era una boda, pero Cersei tenía algo más que la mera incertidumbre y el nerviosismo tan característicos de ese tipo de días. Cersei sentía que era el último día que iba a estar junto a su hermano, era la última vez que iba a poder verle nada más al despertar y eso la entristecía enormemente. No sabía del todo bien cómo iba a sobrevivir sin su otra mitad en un sitio que no conocía y con personas de las que sólo había oído hablar, a excepción de su prometido, Oberyn, a quien había conocido más en profundidad el día anterior. Compartieron un momento íntimo, se acordaba a la perfección, un momento que le gustó, pero que no se podía comparar a lo que sentía cuando hacía lo mismo con Jaime, pues llevaban haciéndolo desde que eran pequeños. Sin duda, Jaime era la persona de Roca Casterly a la que más iba a echar de menos.

"Por lo menos no tendré que ver a Tyrion cada día" Pensó Cersei, mientras se desperezaba. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior a causa de los nervios, pero los ojos le brillaban más que nunca. Las encargadas de ponerle el traje de boda llegaron a primera hora de la mañana. Cersei les abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarlas a la cara, y las mujeres empezaron a hacer el trabajo. El vestido era de seda color carmesí, los colores de su casa, tenían algunos broches dorados a ambos lados de los hombros, una fina banda del mismo color se ceñía sobre su cintura, y los rizos, dorados también, le caían en forma de cascada. Las mujeres no dejaban de repetirle lo bella que estaba y cómo iba a enamorar al príncipe de Dorne con tan solo mirarle. Eso era algo que ella sabía de sobras, así que no les hacía demasiado caso.

Llegó el turno de la visita de Genna. Su tía le dio las últimas instrucciones. "Sonríe, a los hombres les encanta que las mujeres les sonriamos, son así de simples." Dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le daba un beso afectuoso en la frente con el fin de calmar los nervios de Cersei.

Una vez estuvo ante la puerta del Gran Salón donde se iba a celebrar la boda, vio que su padre le tendía el brazo con gesto serio. "Estás preciosa" se limitó a decir, con su característica voz fría y temeraria. Cersei cogió aire y se abrió la puerta. Todos los asistentes estaban en pie, miró a un lado y a otro, buscando a su hermano Jaime. Finalmente lo encontró junto a Elia, su mirada denotaba una rabia que sólo los ciegos no verían, pero ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. El destino había decidido que sus caminos se separasen, aunque nunca renunciarían a verse de nuevo.

Al fondo del pasillo estaba su prometido. Cersei paseó acompañada de su padre hasta la tarima donde se encontraban Oberyn y el Septón. En ese momento, su padre se marchó, dejándola sola. -Mi príncipe-Saludó Cersei con la mejor de sus sonrisas, justo como Genna le había indicado que hiciera.- Estáis espléndido.

La voz de Cersei sonaba tranquila y serena, pero por dentro la inseguridad y el nerviosismo cada vez eran mayores.

**OBERYN**

Oberyn Martell se fue a la cama pensando en muchas cosas. La primera que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que aquella iba a ser su última noche de soltero. Atrás quedaban sus noches entregadas al amor libre y espontáneo, ese que los poetas y trovadores no llaman ni siquiera amor. Un tipo de entrega instintiva que también incluía encuentros con otros hombres... "Si los dioses hubiesen visto el sexo como algo malo, no lo habrían hecho tan placentero", solía pensar el joven Príncipe dorniense. Sin embargo, al día siguiente se casaría con Lady Cersei Lannister de Roca Casterly, una de las más bellas jóvenes de todo Poniente, hija del todopoderoso Lord Tywin Lannister.

No le había desagradado la compañía de Cersei aquella tarde, y el beso que le había dado en aquel lugar llamado "galería dorada" había sido una prueba de que la joven leona no se achantaba. Pero ¿sería compatible la idea del matrimonio que ambos tenían? ¿llegarían a amarse y a aceptarse mutua y plenamente? "Serás fiel de una vez, engendrarás auténticos Martell en lugar de bastardas hijas del pecado y la lujuria", le repetía su madre en una letanía interminable.

También pensó en sus hijas. La siempre rebelde Obara, que correteaba de acá para allá en el Palacio Antiguo buscando siempre algún lío en que meterse; la más calmada pero no menos traviesa Nymeria, la perfecta compañera de juegos de su hermana mayor; y la pequeña y dulce Tyene, rubia y risueña. ¿Cómo las aceptaría Cersei?

Así las cosas, Oberyn apenas durmió tres o cuatro horas antes de que tuviera que empezar a prepararse para la boda. Se dio un baño, se perfumó para la ocasión y se vistió con sus mejores ropajes: un traje-túnica de color anaranjado con soles y lanzas bordados en negro. Una sirvienta de su madre trajo la capa que habría de poner sobre los hombros de Cersei: era de color carmesí con un gran sol naranja atravesado por una lanza plateada.

—Luces como nunca, hermanito —dijo una voz tras él mientras se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Era Elia, que también tenía que prepararse para su boda, que tendría lugar justo después de la ceremonia entre él y Cersei. —Seguro que tú reluces más, hermanita —le respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de ambas manos. —Te echaré de menos. Lanza no será lo mismo sin ti... —dijo, sin poder ocultar un tono nostálgico en su voz, pues ambos hermanos estaban muy unidos. —Y yo a ti, pero madre selló nuestros destinos. Espero que seas feliz con Lady Cersei —contestó Elia mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermano —Y yo espero que lo seas aquí. Nos visitaremos en el futuro —y dicho aquello, ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

La voz de la Princesa de Dorne interrumpió el momento fraternal —¡Elia! ¿aún estás así? ¡Oberyn, andando, deja que tu hermana se prepare! —Él miró con resignada diversión a su hermana, "así es madre", parecieron pensar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Un rato después, su madre le llevó ante el altar del septo de Roca Casterly, una construcción añeja y elegante, lujosa, como no podía ser de otra manera. Tras unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, aparecieron Lord Tywin Lannister con su hija cogida del brazo. Cersei llevaba un vestido de seda color carmesí con elementos dorados, y el Príncipe debió admitir para sus adentros que estaba increiblemente bella.

—Vos me superáis, sin duda —contestó a la que sería su esposa tras aquella ceremonia. Oberyn alzó lentamente su mano para colocar bien el pelo de Cersei sobre sus hombros, y entonces, el septón comenzó su sermón sobre cómo los Siete debían velar por esa unión entre un hombre y una mujer, entre Dorne y Occidente, entre el sol y los leones... Palabras como 'amor', 'entrega', 'fidelidad'... fueron sucediéndose una tras otra, hasta llegar al momento de imposición de capas y de pronunciar los votos tradicionales.

Oberyn impondría la capa Martell a Cersei después de que Lord Tywin le quitara la Lannister, lo cual simbolizaba el paso de la protección del padre a la del marido. A continuación, Oberyn pronunció su parte de los votos, al tiempo que Cersei pronunciaba la suya:  
—Padre, Herrero, Madre, Guerrero, Doncella, Anciana, Desconocido, soy suyo, y ella es mía, desde este día hasta el fin de mis días.

**CERSEI**

Pese a estar justo frente a ella, la voz con la que el septón pronunciaba sus palabras cada vez sonaba más lejana en la cabeza de Cersei. La situación parecía descontrolarse a sus ojos, estaba segura de que era a causa de los nervios, así que la leona tomó aire y se tranquilizó. Nadie podía verla débil ni mucho menos nerviosa, los leones no debían perder la calma bajo ningún concepto y menos frente a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Tras repetir la acción un par de veces, Cersei finalmente logró volver a la calma. El septón acababa de terminar sus palabras cuando su padre subió y le quitó la capa Lannister para que Oberyn le pusiera la capa de la Casa Martell. Ella nunca dejaría de ser una leona de Roca Casterly, de hecho, si por ella fuera, no se llevaría a cabo esa estúpida tradición, pero era un rito necesario, sin el cual no podría hacerse oficial el matrimonio ni la unión entre las casas Lannister y Martell, así que no le quedó otra que sonreír cuando su prometido la cubrió con los colores de su casa.

Una vez tuvo puesta la capa Martell sobre los hombros, Cersei y Oberyn pronunciaron las palabras que los mantendrían juntos desde ese momento hasta el final de sus días. Sus voces sonaron como una sola.- "Padre, Herrero, Madre, Guerrero, Doncella, Anciana, Desconocido, soy suya, y él es mío, desde este día hasta el fin de mis días."

La voz de Cersei no tembló en ningún momento, y con seguridad pronunció sus palabras antes de darle el beso que sellaría su matrimonio. -Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor y te acepto como señor y como esposo.-Cuando acabó la frase, se acercó a Oberyn y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso mucho más duradero e intenso que el que la tarde anterior habían compartido, la situación lo requería. Los asistentes a la boda estallaron en un gran aplauso y los dos se giraron para darle la cara a todos los invitados. Cersei no dudó un segundo en buscar con la mirada a Jaime, que tenía un gesto serio y aplaudía sin entusiasmo, a diferencia de la hermana de Oberyn, que lo hacía más alegremente. La sonrisa que Cersei tenía al girarse había desaparecido por completo cuando miró a Jaime a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando porque ella también lo hacía. El debía ser quien estuviera a su lado en ese momento, su hermano soñaba con que alguna vez pudieran casarse, se lo había dicho muchísimas veces, ella era más realista y sabía que era algo imposible, nunca tuvo esa esperanza, pero a pesar de ello, no se imaginaba la vida alejada de él.

Durante unos segundos, mantuvieron la mirada, pero finalmente Cersei la desvió hacia la parte opuesta a la que se encontraba Jaime. Los aplausos habían cesado y todo el mundo se mantenía de pie, esperando a que la nueva pareja atravesara el septo y, a pesar de que su padre se negara a llevar a cabo el encamamiento, cosa que ella agradecía, pues era muy vulgar, como toda ceremonia matrimonial requería, consumaran en el lecho.

**OBERYN**

Tras la ceremonia en el septo de Roca Casterly, tocó el turno para la boda de su hermana. Elia y Oberyn se cruzaron algunas miradas como habían hecho Cersei y Jaime. El Príncipe dorniense se preguntó si su esposa y su cuñado mantendrían una relación de hermanos tan cercana como la que él tenía con Elia. Después, al verla con la capa carmesí y el león dorado, la idea que tanto temía de separarse de ella cobró forma visual.

"Espero que el joven león sepa hacerla feliz", pensó Oberyn mientras escuchaba los votos matrimoniales de los contrayentes ante la mirada atenta del septón y de todos los presentes.

Una vez ambas bodas se habían llevado a cabo, llegó el turno del banquete. Lord Tywin Lannister no había escatimado ni en comida ni en bebida. Tras la gran comilona, a la que acudió lo más granado de la nobleza ponienti, incluidos los Reyes Aerys y Rhaella Targaryen, no hubo encamamiento. Oberyn Martell lo agradeció para sus adentros, más por su hermana que por él. No hubiera soportado que toda aquella panda de jovenzuelos borrachos hubiera puesto sus manos en las ropas y el cuerpo de Elia, y la idea de que hicieran lo propio con su reciente esposa tampoco le gustaba demasiado.

El sol comenzaba a caer sobre el horizonte marino, ofreciendo un espectáculo de colores naranjas y azulados. Los aposentos de los recién casados tenían unas vistas espléndidas al mar, y los recién casados estaban juntos viendo aquella escena tan bella.

—Desde nuestros aposentos de Lanza del Sol también se puede ver el mar —le dijo, mientras pasaba una mano por aquella melena rubia. Acto seguido, y sin mediar otra palabra, acarició su cara y se acercó a ella para darle un beso impulsivo y prolongado. Le gustaban aquellos labios y esa mirada. Sí, definitivamente podía sentir algo por Cersei Lannister. Su expresión hacía adivinar inexperiencia y expectación ante lo que venía, pero no atisbó en ella nervios... y si los sentía, los sabía disimular.

Así las cosas, Oberyn decidió hacerlo a su modo, pero a la vez con una consideración que no solía tener en los encuentros habituales con otras mujeres que había tenido hasta la fecha. Después de todo, iba a ser la primera vez que hiciera el amor con la que ya era su esposa. Tras aquel primer beso junto a la ventana, le dio otro, mientras andó guiándola hasta la gran alcoba. Una vez allí, él comenzó a quitarse la ropa, al tiempo que la ayudaba a ella con las lazadas del vestido.

A los pocos minutos allí estaban tendidos sobre la cama, desnudos, mirándose. Los ojos del Príncipe reflejaban el deseo procedente de su parte más instintiva. Las manos, en cambio, obedecían a su mente, ocupándose en ir preparando poco a poco a su esposa para el acto sexual en sí. Los masajes, caricias y besos fueron anticipando el momento posterior, cuando ella y él fueron uno. Ahí se entregó con toda su sapiencia en esas lides, y para su gusto, pudo comprobar como poco a poco ella iba acostumbrándose y hasta pareciera que gozando sus atenciones.

Al terminar, la besó y pasó su brazo protector para acogerla en su regazo. —¿Os ha gustado? —le preguntó, mientras asomaba a su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que Cersei no alcanzaba a ver desde su posición.

**CERSEI**

El enlace entre Jaime y Elia pareció durar horas en la mente de la joven a la que llamaban Luz de Occidente. En numerosas ocasiones se encontró mirando fijamente como su hermano observaba a la que momentos después iba a ser su esposa, su compañera sentimental de por vida. No pudo evitar sentir celos en ciertos momentos, sobre todo cuando los labios de Jaime tocaron los de Elia. Nunca antes había visto a su hermano besar a una mujer que no fuera ella misma, y fue cuanto menos extraño observar como aquello que siempre habían compartido el uno con el otro, ahora lo compartía con una completa desconocida. "¿Habrá sentido lo mismo que sentía cuando me besaba a mi?" Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de los asistentes aplaudiendo una vez la ceremonia hubo acabado.

El banquete no fue mucho más agradable. Pese a toda la gente importante que había asistido, la leona sólo tenía ojos para su hermano. Entre ellos hubo innumerables miradas furtivas, nadie se daba cuenta, pues eran rápidas y Cersei las disimulaba con gestos de atención hacia su prometido, al igual que su hermano.

Agradeció que las dos familias hubieran llegado al acuerdo de que no se realizara el encamamiento. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para tocar su cuerpo con sus sucias manos? No tenían ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Estaba sola con /él/. Por primera vez, tenía un momento completamente íntimo con su esposo. Las doncellas habían adornado la estancia con velas perfumadas, sabían exactamente cual era el aroma preferido de Cersei, el olor a jazmín siempre le había encantado, y la habitación estaba impregnada en su esencia en esos momentos, pues llevaban prendidas desde el inicio del día, ella misma lo había ordenado.

"Es hermoso, en cierto modo" Se encontró pensando Cersei, cuando Oberyn se aproximó a ella para mirar a través de la ventana. Volvió a hablarle de Lanza del Sol, a prometerle que sería un buen lugar para ella y Cersei optó por creerle. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si no? Sería difícil al principio, pero luego se acostumbraría. Igual que se acostumbraría a las caricias del príncipe de Dorne. "Su mano es más cálida que la de Jaime." La mano de Oberyn pasó suavemente por su mejilla, luego sus labios se aproximaron a los de ella, y Cersei los abrió, dejando paso a su lengua, también cálida.

Era el momento, Cersei ocultaba su inexperiencia a base de caricias y besos por el cuerpo del dorniense, que era quien llevaba el ritmo. Bailó su danza, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, y le gustó. Llegó a sentir como sus cuerpos se juntaban y se hacían uno, en ciertos momentos, cerraba los ojos y veía a Jaime sobre ella, pero cuando los abría, la realidad era bien distinta, y sorprendentemente, rechazo era el último sentimiento que había sentido cuando Oberyn entró en ella por primera vez.

Había sido atento, delicado y sobretodo, cálido. Era tan cálido como los rayos de sol a primera hora de la mañana. Así se había sentido junto a él, como si el sol la estuviera tocando con sus propias manos, y se encontró deseando que no acabara ese momento.

Pero terminó. No obstante, Oberyn no la soltó después de introducir su semilla por primera vez en su cuerpo, la rodeó con el brazo, quedando su cabeza por encima de la de ella. Cersei pasó su mano por el bello del pecho de su esposo, y lo acarició con delicadeza, haciendo dibujos sin sentido en su cuerpo. "Tiene experiencia. Ya lo ha hecho con otras mujeres" La conclusión a la que había llegado Cersei hizo que se sintiera un tanto herida durante unos minutos. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con una mujer, ¿pero habían sido las demás tan especiales como esta? Era algo que rondó su cabeza por unos instantes, y aunque ahora no se lo iba a preguntar, más adelante lo haría.

-¿Os ha gustado?- La voz de Oberyn sonó dulce y divertida a la vez. Sabía la respuesta perfectamente, pero quería oírlo de sus labios. -Realmente no tenéis esa duda, pero para vuestra tranquilidad, os diré que...- Cersei no terminó la frase con palabras, si no con hechos. Se giró sobre sí misma y le dio un beso en los labios. Era la primera vez que ella daba el primer paso, siempre había sido él quien la besara. Se distanció unos centímetros para poder observar sus profundos ojos negros. -¿Y a vos?- preguntó, mientras una traviesa sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en sus labios.

**OBERYN**

Oberyn se limitó a asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero sus ojos le delataban, y a todas luces se le veía muy complacido con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un nuevo beso cubrió los labios de su esposa, y al poco rato dormían juntos. Ya era tarde, y la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo de la madrugada. Pero más abajo, en las caballerizas, los criados y los caballerizos se encargaban de tenerlo todo listo para el largo viaje a Dorne, que comenzaría el día siguiente.

Aún somnoliento por las pocas horas dormidas, el Príncipe de Dorne se levantó de la gran alcoba donde había pasado su luna de miel y se puso una túnica fina de color anaranjado, con soles y lanzas bordados en color oscuro. Cersei aún dormía cuando terminó de estar listo, así que decidió ir al salón a solas. Allí, unos criados dispusieron el desayuno pero Oberyn no tenía mucho apetito.

—Te echaré de menos —le dijo a Elia al verla llegar.  
—Y yo a ti, hermano —respondió ella. —¿Qué tal tu noche de bodas? —añadió.  
—La joven leona fue una amante más que digna, he de reconocerlo —dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Elia rió bajito. —¿Y el león? ¿se portó bien? —Elia asintió —aún le queda bastante por aprender, pero le puso esmero. —A lo cual, Oberyn rió con su hermana. Los dos hermanos se dieron un cálido abrazo al terminar el desayuno.

La despedida final llegó después, en un sencillo acto solemne a las puertas de Roca Casterly. Allí se quedaba Elia con su marido, el heredero de Occidente, y su suegro, el poderoso Lord Tywin Lannister. El Príncipe lanzó una última mirada a su hermana antes de espolear a su montura para adelantarse a la comitiva, de forma imprevista. Unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas "volveremos a vernos, Elia". Se secó con la manga de la túnica y volvió a la altura del carruaje donde viajaba Cersei. También ella estaría nostálgica por dejar atrás su tierra y sus seres queridos, la seriedad en su rostro así lo delataba.

Al poco rato, llegaron a Lannisport, donde dos grandes barcos esperaban para trasladar a los dornienses hasta Lanza del Sol.

El viaje transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Fueron diez días de larga travesía bordeando todo el suroeste de Poniente, en los cuales Oberyn Martell dedicó buena atención a Cersei, ante la aprobación de su madre, contenta de que su hijo pareciera comportarse, por fin, como un Príncipe dorniense y un buen marido. Pero por mucho que se hubieran casado, todos los Martell sabían algo que iba a ser imposible de ocultar, con todo el pesar de la Princesa gobernante de Dorne: las tres bastardas de su hijo.

Cuando se avistaba Lanza del Sol, con su imponente Palacio Antiguo, desde el mar, Oberyn pareció olvidar que el reencuentro con sus pequeñas era inevitable. Él estaba deseando volver a verlas y abrazarlas, seguir educándolas para que fueran unas mujeres autosuficientes en el futuro, pero sabía que a su esposa de noble cuna no le iba a hacer gracia saber que su marido ya había tenido descendencia.

No obstante, Oberyn esperaba decírselo en la tranquilidad del Palacio, en la situación más tranquila y agradable posible. En el puerto había un hervidero de gente, encabezando la bienvenida su hermano Doran Martell. Oberyn bajó junto a su esposa, cogida del brazo.

—Bienvenida a Lanza del Sol, querida —dijo con cortesía a Cersei. De pronto, y antes de poder llegar donde estaba su hermano mayor, unas voces rompieron todo el protocolo posible y todos los planes preconcebidos en la mente de Oberyn, para disgusto de su madre, cuyo ceño se frunció de inmediato.

—¡Papá! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Casi de súbito, las pequeñas Obara, de nueve años, Nymeria, de seis, y Tyene, de cuatro, se afanaban por tocar y abrazar a su padre. En ese momento, el Príncipe dorniense tomó en brazos a la pequeña Tyene y dio su mano a Obara y Nymeria, quienes se aferraron a su brazo. Oberyn miró a Cersei con cara de preocupación y circunstancia. Se suponía que las pequeñas iban a estar en Palacio, controladas. Pero estaba claro que su vigilancia había fallado... sin duda, le debía a su esposa una buena explicación...

**CERSEI**

A pesar de que el príncipe no contestó con palabras, en sus ojos pudo ver como de satisfecho se sentía. Fue algo que le enorgulleció, pues pese a ser la primera vez que había compartido lecho con un hombre, parecía que se le daba bien. Después de que su esposo le diera un último beso, Cersei se cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana y cerró los ojos, buscando un sueño que tardó en llegar, los nervios y las dudas eran demasiado grandes como para poder dormirse con facilidad.

A diferencia de Oberyn, ella necesitó más tiempo para poder dejar a un lado lo que acababa de pasar. "Es normal, su vida no va a cambiar tanto como la mía." Dio vueltas sobre si misma, intentando encontrar una buena posición, y finalmente, logró conciliar el sueño.

Horas más tarde, cuando se despertó, Cersei buscó con la mirada a su esposo, pero lo único que encontró fue un vacio en el lado en el que la noche anterior Oberyn se había acostado. Escuchó como abajo, en el jardín, estaban preparándolo todo para su partida. "Jaime." Visualizó el rostro de su hermano. Él había tenido que hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella la noche anterior, era la primera vez que pensaba en eso y, pese a que sabía que era inevitable que sucediese, la decepción y los celos se apoderaron de ella.

Después de vestirse, salió del cuarto, decidida a tomarse su último desayuno en Roca Casterly. Por el camino, se encontró a Jaime, y los dos se miraron. Los ojos de Jaime la juzgaban, estaba dolorido, pues sabía lo que había pasado en sus aposentos la pasada noche. Cersei se acercó a él y le cogió la mano, llevándoselo al lugar al que ellos llamaban "rincón secreto". -Cersei, deberíamos estar con Oberyn y Elia, desayuna...-Cersei no dejó que su hermano acabara la frase y le besó. Jaime respondió de la misma manera, y todo lo que había hecho con Oberyn hacía unas horas, ahora lo hizo con Jaime. Era la última vez que se verían allí, y los dos lo sabían, se sintió plena cuando su hermano se abrió paso entre sus piernas, sin duda, ese era el lugar al cual pertenecía. "Nunca será de esta manera con él"

"¡Ya está todo listo!" Las voces sonaban fuertemente, era su hora. Tenía que irse y dejarlo todo atrás, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo. -Iré yo primero, Cersei. Nos veremos pronto, haré todo lo posible por ir a visitarte cuanto antes.- Le dijo su hermano, mientras le daba un último beso y Cersei asentía.

La despedida había sido breve. Elia se podía quedar con Jaime, pero por dentro, Cersei sabía que él nunca la querría como la quería a ella. Era imposible. Una vez llegaron a Lannisport, Cersei echó una última mirada a la Roca y subió al barco. Quería llorar, pero no lo hizo. "Nunca he visto a ningún leon llorar. Los leones no lloran" Se recordó, y alzó la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada en el mar que se presentaba frente a ellos.

El viaje, largo como fue, le había permitido conocer un poco más en profundidad a su esposo. Había sido muy atento con ella, incluso le había hecho sonreír y olvidar lo que estaba dejando atrás. Pero hubieron otros momentos en los que los recuerdos volvían a su mente. La primera vez con Jaime... ¿y si habían consecuencias? "No, mejor no pensar en eso, no por ahora"

La madre de Oberyn, la princesa de Dorne, también se había mostrado muy cercana a ella. Le había hablado de su señora madre, Joanna, y en diversas ocasiones, le dijo que le recordaba a ella, tanto en la apariencia como en el carácter. Su madre fue una mujer fuerte, la única que podía contradecir a Tywin Lannister, y Cersei la echaba muchísimo de menos. -Ahora tú también eres mi hija, Cersei- le había comentado la madre de su esposo durante una de las noches, cuando la vio sola recostada en el extremo del barco.

"No. Mi madre murió por culpa de ese monstruo al que tengo que llamar hermano." quiso decir, pero en vez de hablar, se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa en los labios, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Finalmente, el barco atracó en el Puerto de Lanza del Sol. El calor que hacía allí era indescriptible. "Necesitaré nuevas ropas, sin duda". Tomó el brazo de Oberyn, y se sintió asombrada de la belleza que tenía ese lugar. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Ni siquiera cuando viajó a Desembarco con su padre, lo cual a decir verdad, fue bastante decepcionante. "Es infinitamente mejor que la capital... incluso es más bello que Roca Casterly." Frente a ella se encontraba una comitiva de señores dornienses a los que no conocía, aunque por lo que Oberyn le había contado, el hombre que presidía esa comitiva era su hermano mayor, Doran Martell.

-Es precioso, mi Príncipe. - Contestó a las palabras de su esposo mientras miraba a un lado y a otro, asombrada de estar en aquel lugar tan extraño. Cuando Cersei y Oberyn se dispusieron a bajar y saludar a quien supuestamente sería Doran Martell, unos gritos infantiles salieron de la nada.

-¡Papá, papá!"- Al principio, Cersei pensó que se referían a otra persona, quizá a su hermano mayor, pero cuando vio que las niñas abrazaban a Oberyn, la incredulidad y el desconcierto se reflejaron en su rostro.

Sin creerse del todo lo que allí estaba pasando, Cersei se zafó del brazo de su esposo. No podía mostrar allí su ira, no frente a todos, la habían enseñado a ser educada, a ocultar sus sentimientos, y lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, no obstante, no podía tocarlo en esos momentos. El resentimiento era demasiado fuerte.

Siguió adelante sin decir ni una palabra, no prestó atención a las niñas, y saludó a Doran con una reverencia. No volvió a cruzar miradas con Oberyn hasta que llegaron al palacio. Una vez allí, Cersei se acercó a su esposo, que se encontraba con su familia y con las bastardas.

-¿Tienes un momento, mi príncipe?- El enfado de Cersei se veía oculto bajo una sonrisa falsa, hasta que llegaron a unos aposentos. Allí, por fin puedo mostrar sus sentimientos. Habló en voz baja, pero se aseguró de que todas y cada una de las palabras, fueran como cuchillos afilados. -¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que tenías no una, sino tres bastardas?-"Esto no es lo que se merece la hija de la Mano del Rey. Esto no es digno de una Lannister"- Si mi padre supiera toda la verdad, nunca habría accedido a casarme contigo. Nunca.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, estaba furiosa por dentro, y no podía controlarse. Sabía que en esos momentos no había nada que hacer, no tenía forma de deshacer ese matrimonio, pero lo deseaba. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y su mirada la delataba. -¿Si miro debajo de la cama, encontraré otra bastarda? No habéis perdido el tiempo, mi príncipe.-Concluyó Cersei, esperando que Oberyn se explicara. Aunque en esos momentos, no había manera posible de hacerla entrar en razón. Los leones tienen orgullo, y ella era una leona de la Roca. No perdonaría fácilmente, si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

**OBERYN**

Aquello, evidentemente, no era lo que había planeado Oberyn, quien no sabía dónde meterse en un principio ante la mirada airada de su esposa y, también, más lejana, de su madre. Las pequeñas no entendían de protocolo alguno, y una compungida septa, la responsable de haberlas mantenido quietas, recibía una reprimenda por parte de Doran en la trastienda de aquella escena.

El Príncipe dorniense sabía que la noticia de que tenía tres bastardas no iba a ser del agrado de Cersei Lannister. Sin embargo, esperaba poder decírselo unos días más tarde, cuando ya hubiese entrado en mayor contacto con su nuevo hogar. "Aunque quizá, mejor así, sale a la luz toda la verdad desde el principio", pero no, las palabras de la joven leona salían como dagas de su boca mientras Oberyn, serio pero sin desviar la mirada, afrontaba la situación de la forma más digna que pudiera.

"¿Le digo que su padre estaba al tanto de esto? ¿serviría de algo?", no, tal vez eso sólo la enfurecería más. Así pues, esperó a que se le acabaran las palabras a su esposa para poder hablar él.

—No encontraréis ahí abajo ninguna bastarda. Ni en ninguna otra parte —comenzó a decir —No hay más bastardas que las tres que habéis visto en el puerto. Ellas son el reflejo de mis errores y de mi ímpetu de juventud, Cersei... —los ojos airados de su joven esposa se clavaban en él como las lanzas que usaba en sus entrenamientos —Es la verdad...

—Obara, la mayor, tiene 8 años. Yo apenas era un adolescente imberbe cuando dejé embarazada a su madre, una mujer de Antigua —explicó, omitiendo el detalle de que era una prostituta —tres años después me hice responsable de ella al regresar a su ciudad. Su madre llevaba una mala vida, y fui a por Obara. En el escaso forcejeo que hubo, tiré la lanza a sus pies y la mujer comenzó a llorar. Yo le dije a la niña que qué elegía, si la lanza o las lágrimas. Eligió la lanza y desde entonces se ha críado aquí en Lanza del Sol —hizo una pausa tras contar la historia de Obara. Pero aún quedaban dos niñas más de las que hablar.

—Nymeria, de 6 años, es hija de una noble de Volantis. Tras lo de Obara, mi madre me mandó a recorrer mundo. Un error. Aquella joven de buena familia... en fin... poco nos conteníamos. Pero cuando nació, no cometí el mismo error que con su hermana mayor y me la llevé a Lanza del Sol. Fue fácil convencer a su familia, pues así no tendrían la prueba de la deshonra de su hija pululando por aquel palacete —y entonces, se dio cuenta de que faltaba la historia más peliaguda, la de Tyene, nacida cuando Oberyn ya estaba prometido a Cersei... y del seno de una septa. Desde luego, ahí habían detalles a omitir.

—Por último, Tyene, de 4 años, es rubia y de piel clara como su madre. Una mujer del sur del Dominio. La dejé embarazada justo antes de saber que estábamos prometidos y de que se sellara nuestro compromiso, esto es, antes del viaje a Roca Casterly de hace cinco años —aclaró Oberyn para dar cuerpo a su mentira, pero ¡qué remedio! sabía que, de no ser así, la orgullosa Lannister -de llegar a aceptar a sus hijas- jamás aceptaría a la pequeña Tyene.

—He cometido errores, sí. Pero ellas no deben pagar por ello ¿no creeis? Nunca tendrán más derecho que un hijo legítimo nuestro, pero no puedo dejarlas de lado en su educación y crianza. Debe quedar claro que nunca se marcharán del Palacio Antiguo. Sé que os costará mirarlas con agrado, pero después de haber causado el entuerto, es más valiente afrontarlo que ignorarlo, como sin duda harán muchos otros hombres de mi posición. Yo no soy así. Son mis hijas, y eso no cambiará. —Entonces, Oberyn Martell intentó un acercamiento a su esposa, dando un par de pasos hacia ella con el rostro más calmado ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? Sintió su corazón latir deprisa dentro de su pecho, la tensión era palpable en esos momentos.

**CERSEI**

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba Oberyn sobre sus tres bastardas, más herido se sentía el orgullo de Cersei. No necesitaba explicaciones sobre de dónde venían esas pequeñas, no quería escuchar lo importantes que eran para su esposo, lo que deseaba es que eso no estuviera pasando. No podía pensar en ellas ni escuchar hablar de ellas sin sentirse insultada.

Si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba al llegar a Lanza Del Sol, lo haría sin dudar. Se negaría a casarse con el Príncipe de Dorne a toda costa, ella se merecía algo mejor. Algo mucho mejor. Su padre le había prometido a Rhaegar Targaryen, el príncipe de los Siete Reinos. El hijo del Rey Aerys. Ella estaba destinada a ser reina alguna vez, y ahora tendría que conformarse con estar casada con un segundo hijo, con un príncipe de Dorne y con sus tres bastardas.

Se sentía estúpida. "¿Aún sigo sorprendiéndome de la crueldad de los dioses?" No sabía del todo bien si las ganas de llorar que sentía en esos momentos eran debidas al dolor que sentía en su orgullo o al hecho de que se acababa de dar cuenta de todo lo que había perdido al honrar el último deseo de su madre. "¿En qué estaría pensando Joanna para decidir que un segundo hijo era suficiente para su primogénita?"

Cersei aguantó las lágrimas con suficiencia. Oberyn no la iba a ver llorar. Nadie la había visto llorar, a excepción de Jaime y de su padre. Cuando Tywin la vio llorando la muerte de su madre, le preguntó que si alguna vez había visto a algún león llorar. La respuesta era simple. No. Los leones no lloran, y ella no iba a ser la excepción.

-No te acerques.-Susurró Cersei, mientras retrocedía para que Oberyn no pudiese llegar a ella.- Historias conmovedoras, sin duda…-Era irónico. La más pequeña de todas, Tyene, bien podría ser su hija. Era rubia y tenía los rasgos de Oberyn. - Aunque yo lo hubiera resumido en que sois un hombre que no puede reprimir sus instintos sexuales. Que eso que tenéis entre las piernas piensa por vos. – Probablemente se estuviera excediendo en sus palabras, pero una vez que había empezado, ya no podía parar.- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que esas tres bastardas han sido solo errores del pasado? ¿Me aseguráis que no se volverá a repetir? –Miró hacia la cama que estaba a su lado y la señaló.- ¿Seré yo la única con la que compartáis lecho de aquí en adelante?- El rostro de Cersei era serio, ni siquiera había pensado en la pregunta antes de formularla, y para su sorpresa, la respuesta la preocupaba.- No me gustaría ser un impedimento en vuestro ímpetu por hacer bastardas a cada mujer que veáis por la calle.

Se sentía atacada y humillada entre esas cuatro paredes, se dio la vuelta tras acabar de hablar y se dirigió hacia al balcón, que le proporcionaba unas hermosas vistas hacia el jardín. "Si Jaime estuviese aquí…"

Las lágrimas brotaron por los ojos de Cersei. Lágrimas que con rapidez se apresuró a ocultar con la manga de su vestido. No. Su esposo no podía verla así. "Los leones no lloran" se volvió a recordar, sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía aquel lugar tan raro y a la vez, especial.

**OBERYN**

Aquella situación se antojaba difícil de superar para Oberyn Martell. Él sabía mejor que nadie sobre sus pecados de juventud -y no tan de juventud-, sobre lo mucho que le gustaba vivir la vida sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos ni en lo que pudiera pensar la gente -ni siquiera su madre-. Sin embargo, aquella mujer le importaba. Y no porque se la hubieran impuesto en matrimonio y considerara un deber el estar con ella, sino porque ya había compartido con ella buenos momentos tras la boda, dándose cuenta de que era una esposa noble y fuerte, y que sabía atender con gusto todos sus deberes como tal.

Oberyn obedeció y no se acercó más, pero tampoco abandonó la estancia. Se sentó en un sillón con la mirada perdida en la alcoba, escuchando las últimas palabras de aquella discusión, preguntas cargadas de rabia justificada por parte de la orgullosa leona. Era difícil no saber qué hacer ni qué decir, máxime para alguien como él, que destacaba por su impulsividad y capacidad de reacción. Pero él, por muy vividor que hubiera sido, nunca había dejado de lado su responsabilidad como padre, y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Después de todo, esas niñas nunca podrían llevar su apellido, aunque llevaran su sangre, y nunca podrían anteponerse en su línea de sucesión a los hijos que tuviera con Cersei Lannister.

Pero aquello no era lo más importante. Por unos instantes, y por vez primera en su vida, el Príncipe se puso en el lugar de una mujer. Se imaginó a su hermana Elia y se preguntó qué pasaría si ella se hubiera encontrado con una "sorpresa" similar en Roca Casterly. Pensó en su propia esposa, que ahora miraba por la ventana con rostro enfadado, una joven de 15 años que se había visto en la situación de casarse con él y llegar a un lugar tan lejano para encontrarse con que su marido ya tenía tres bastardas. Pasarían los años y ellas siempre le recordarían el hombre que fue, el hombre que era: alguien con pocas miras cuando de llevar a una mujer a la cama se trataba.

¿Acaso podía prometerle a Cersei la fidelidad por la que -con todo derecho- clamaba? ¿De qué serviría decirle que sí, que ella sería la única mujer con la que compartiría lecho, si a diario tenía tres pruebas vivientes de su pasado en el mismo Palacio? Oberyn llegó a la conclusión de que no servía para nada responder con la típica promesa vaga, que a buen seguro no habría sido bien recibida por su esposa.

De pronto, sonó la puerta de la estancia. Era una de las doncellas —Mi Príncipe, Obara ha tropezado y se ha hecho una herida en la pierna. Pregunta por vos. —Está bien Alys, iré a verla, atended a mi esposa por si necesita algo. —Dicho aquello, Oberyn dedicó una mirada a su esposa antes de ir a ver a su hija.

La herida no parecía profunda, aunque el rasguño era largo. "No es nada", le repetía su padre, mientras acariciaba su pelo y la niña calmaba poco a poco sus sollozos. Fuera, en el pasillo, Nymeria y Tyene jugaban al pilla-pilla riendo y dándose gritos. Les daba igual haber tirado al suelo una figura de porcelana y haber desgarrado una cortina. Aquella era su vida de padre de tres niñas pequeñas, a lo que ahora debía añadir una esposa con el orgullo herido. Sólo esperaba que cuando la volviera a ver, su ánimo estuviera más calmado.

**CERSEI**

El silencio y la soledad abrazaron a la joven leona cuando su esposo abandonó la estancia en la que los dos-o más bien ella- habían estado discutiendo sobre las acciones de Oberyn y sus consecuencias, materializadas en tres bastardas insultantes a sus ojos.

Por dentro, deseaba que aquel sol que ahora brillaba sobre el cielo de Dorne dejase de hacerlo. Que la lluvia bañara todo el terreno, que apagase la rabia que sentía por dentro. Quería irse de allí, se sentía enjaulada, rodeada de gente extraña a la que no conocía en absoluto, que la habían decepcionado en su primer día. "La cosa no podría haber empezado peor."

Se preguntó cuál sería la situación en Roca Casterly. Como estarían pasándolo Jaime y Elia en ese preciso instante. "Sin duda no tan mal como yo." Su hermano nunca había estado con ninguna mujer-a excepción de ella misma- y la hermana de Oberyn no se encontraría con ninguna bastarda. Ella debería estar en su puesto. Ella debería gobernar Occidente junto a Jaime y no Dorne al lado de Oberyn, y eso si alguna vez llegaba su marido a algo más que a ser la mano derecha de Doran, lo cual era bastante improbable.

Cersei decidió salir de la estancia y dar un paseo por las calles de Dorne, desconocidas como eran, quizá eso le podría dar una visión más clara de cómo debía actuar ante aquella situación. Uno de los hombres de Oberyn le preguntó si necesitaba escolta en su paseo, pero rechazó con severidad su servicio. Estar sola le vendría bien. "Mejor que estar con ese inútil que ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi nombre..."

Todo podría haber sido diferente. El primer día con Oberyn, el viaje a Dorne...todo aquello había superado las expectativas de Cersei. Realmente se sentía bien junto aquél hombre, pero la sorpresa con la que la recibieron en su nuevo hogar tiró por la borda todo lo bueno que durante esos días sucedió.

Recordó una de las noches en el barco que les trajo desde Roca Casterly hasta Lanza del Sol. Oberyn y ella compartieron lecho, sus cuerpos se volvieron a unir como si de uno solo se tratase, el placer que le invadió cuando su esposo entró en ella era indescriptible, solo había sentido algo similar con Jaime, y eso demostraba lo bien que se compenetraban. Podrían haber llegado lejos, pero ahora todo había cambiado. No estaba segura de que fuera a superar ese obstáculo en algún momento. Se conocía bien como para saber que los daños causados en su orgullo serían difíciles de reparar y más cuando estaba condenada a convivir con el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese estado.

Volvió al Palacio ya entrada la noche y se dirigió al salón en el que se encontraba la familia Martell. Todos la miraron con cara de circunstancia y parecían incluso preocupados, pues la madre de Oberyn soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla.  
-¿Estáis bien, Lady Cersei?- le preguntó la mujer, la que en su juventud había sido la mejor amiga de Joanna. Su voz estaba llena de preocupación, y entonces Cersei entendió el por qué. Sin darse cuenta, se le había hecho muy tarde. Había salido del Palacio a medio día, sola sin nadie que la acompañase, y no había vuelto hasta la noche. "¿Pensabais que me había escapado, eh? Motivos no me faltan" Quiso decir, pero escondió sus reproches bajo una sonrisa falsa y un artificial acto de bondad, tocándole el brazo a la mujer para tranquilizarla.- Perfectamente, mi señora.-"Todo lo bien que puedo estar teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de tu hijo" -Solo quería tomar un poco el aire, siento si os he preocupado. No fue mi intención.

Cersei buscó con la mirada a Oberyn, que no se encontraba entre ellos. Quizá estaba intentando encontrarla por la calle, preocupado por haber perdido lo que tenía. O quizá estaba en algún burdel creando otra bastarda. Teniendo en cuenta su historial, lo más probable era la segunda opción.

Fuera se escucharon unos pasos, parecían de alguien con prisa, un tanto agitado, y al darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró frente a frente con Oberyn.  
\- Buenas noches, cariño.- la leona acompañó su comentario con un beso en la comisura de los labios, aunque bien podría haberlo recibido con una bofetada en su lugar.- Le estaba comentando a vuestra señora madre, siento si os he preocupado. Solo quería tomar el aire. -Mintió como mejor sabía, realmente le importaba bien poco si se habían preocupado, es más, deseaba que lo hubiese hecho. Al menos eso demostraba algo de interés en ella. -Os he estado buscando antes de irme para deciros que me marchaba, pero estabais ocupado con una de vuestras hijas-"bastardas sería más apropiado." Ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre, necesitaré un poco de tiempo, supongo que lo comprenderéis.- Dijo Cersei, con esa sonrisa que ella sabía que la hacía irresistible a los ojos de los hombres, pese a su juventud.

-¿Vamos a cenar todos juntos o lo haremos nosotros solos, mi príncipe?- Le dirigió directamente la pregunta a Oberyn, que seguramente estaría desconcertado ante la actitud de Cersei, a quien le habían enseñado que las apariencias era lo más importante y que mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante las personas equivocadas podía traerle problemas.


End file.
